


Recueil de la St-Valentin

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Original Work, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'activité de la St-Valentin, proposé le collectif NONAME.J'espère que les cadeaux vont plaire et sachez qu'un bonus a été crée pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas pu écrire ou eu l'idée





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts), [Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts), [Ariane_Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_Watson/gifts), [LeFanDOst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFanDOst/gifts), [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Fandom : Katekyo Hitman reborn  
> Ship : Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato  
> Rasing : K  
> Cadeau pour : Harucarnage

**Un week-end en tête à tête**

Yamamoto Takeshi se tint devant la porte d’entrée de chez Gokudera Hayato, un sac de vêtements de rechange sous le bras. Pour la première fois, il allait découvrir l’environnement de son petit-ami. D’habitude guilleret, il se sentit nerveux, car il devait passer tout un week-end seul avec lui. Comme tout Japonais, il avait en tête qu’un enfant, ayant vécu dans un autre pays, possédait une maturité sexuelle plus aboutie.

Takeshi dut bien l’avouer, il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit à l’approche de l’heure fatidique. Il craignit même d’arriver en retard, si bien qu’il partît tôt de chez lui. Arrivé à destination, il se demanda s’il ne devait pas annuler leur rendez-vous.

Après un soupir, il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua trois fois.

Un boucan étrange s’échappa de l’autre côté. Interloqué, Takeshi tendit l’oreille pour connaitre l'origine. Puis, la porte s’ouvrit promptement, dévoilant le propriétaire dont la queue de cheval était à moitié défaite et les cheveux débraillés.

— Tu es en avance, fanatique du baseball. On avait dit seize heures.

— Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

— Entre.

Takeshi pénétra dans le logis de l’Italien et déposa son sac de sport à l’entrée. Puis, il ôta ses chaussures pour mettre les chaussons d’intérieur que lui présenta le locataire. En se redressant, il eut la surprise à recevoir un baiser de la part de son petit-ami.

Cet échange dura quelques secondes, avant qu’Hayato retirât ses lèvres des siennes. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, mais c’était sans que le japonais s’emparât de son bras pour l’approcher et reprendre ce contact charnel.

— Take… Ta… Shi… Appela Hayato, entre deux respirations.

Le nommé continua de l’embrasser, avide. Il s’arrêta uniquement pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis, il posa son front contre le futur bras droit du parrain des Vongola et sourit malicieusement.

— Oui. Tu voulais ?

— Non, rien.

— Dans ce cas-là. Je peux reprendre.

Hayato claqua la langue.

— Tu es irrécupérable. Tu n’as pas besoin…

À nouveau, le joueur de baseball l’embrassa avec empressement, l’empêchant de finir sa phrase. En un instant, Takeshi oublia sa nervosité et ses craintes. Seul le contact de ses lèvres lui importa et il profita chaque seconde que lui permit sa moitié.

Takeshi bloqua la tête d’Hayato par les joues et sa langue joua avec celle de son opposé. La première fois qu’ils avaient fait ça, l’adolescent avait été légèrement mal à l’aise. Depuis, il s’était habitué.

Communément, ils rompirent leur baiser de bienvenue, le souffle rauque.

— Je te montre la chambre, Yamamoto.

— Je veux bien. On dormira dans la même chambre ?

Hayato poussa un soupir exaspérant.

— Évidemment. Je n’ai qu’un seul lit.

La boule d’inquiétude monta soudainement en Takeshi.

— Ne t’inquiète pas. On fera que dormir.

— Comment ?

— On m’avait dit que les Japonais étaient prudes, mais tu n’as pas l’air de l’être.

— Que…

— Je te taquine, rit Hayato. Surtout que demain, on ira au parc ensemble.

Takeshi se sentit plus léger grâce aux mots rassurants de son compagnon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Fandom : Pride and Prejudice  
> Ship : Mr. Darcy et Elizabeth Bennet  
> Rasing : K  
> Cadeau pour : Elisabeth M. Holmes

**Le chemin de rose**

Madame Darcy émergea lentement du monde des songes. Sereine par une douce nuit, elle étira les bras dans un mouvement félin avant de poser ses mains vers son jeune mari. Elle toucha uniquement le tissu. En sentant son absence, elle tâta les draps sans le trouver. Finalement, elle se tourna dans sa direction pour confirmer sa disparition.

Élisabeth se redressa, tout en remontant la couverture sur son corps nu. Elle scruta tout autour d'elle pour retrouver son époux. Or, elle ne le vit pas, même face à la fenêtre. À la place, elle remarqua une colonne de pétales rouges au sol allant de son lit vers la porte.

Intriguée, Élisabeth sortit de son lit et se vêtit rapidement de sa robe de nuit. Elle retira ses longs cheveux bruns de sous le vêtement quand elle suivit le chemin de fleur. À la sortie de sa chambre nuptiale, la jeune femme constata que ce tapis continua le long du couloir.

Elle n'eut aucun doute sur le commendataire du tapis floral. Seul monsieur Darcy se démontra romantique sur sa personne. Elle avait découvert chez lui de la douceur, à l'opposé de son orgueil de leur première rencontre. Ensemble, ils avaient mis en place une complexité à la fois intellectuelle et attendrissante qu'elle se demanda encore comment elle avait pu faire sa vie toute seule.

Le tapis de rose continua dans les jardins.

Élisabeth crut à une touche de folie de la part de son époux. Comment avait-il pu accepter autant de dépense pour un lendemain de mariage ? Il était fou. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle imagina. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement par son action démesurée.

Élisabeth Darcy pénétra dans les petits jardins, séparer du reste de la propriété. Elle remarqua un joli rosier rouge, et de multiples fleurs aux différents coloris. Un espace en gravier clair avait été aménagé, et en son centre, une table et des chaises blanches.

— Madame Darcy, interpella une voix derrière elle.

Élisabeth fit volte-face et vit l'investigateur de cette invitation en pantalon brun et chemise blanche. Son cœur battit à tout rompre et elle le frappa au torse pour la frayeur qu'il avait provoquée. Puis, leurs lèvres se touchèrent langoureusement, comme pour pardonner cet affront.

— Ne me refaites plus jamais aussi peur que ça, monsieur Darcy.

— Pardonnez-moi, ma dame. Je voulais vous surprendre d'une tout autre façon.

— Coquin.

Son jeune époux la prit par la taille et reposa un baiser chaste. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la dame avant de regarder autour d'elle.

— C'est très joli. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un jardin secret.

— J'ai demandé au jardinier de te le faire, après ma demande de mariage. Je voulais t'offrir un petit monde rien que pour toi… Et moi.

— Si vous continuez à me gâter, je risque d'en profiter.

— Profitez. Je suis fou de vous.

— Moi de même, M. Darcy.

— Il serait temps de dire mon prénom, madame Darcy.

Élisabeth sourit. Puis, elle prit une profonde respiration et prononça son nom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Fandom : Katekyo Hitman reborn   
> Rasing : K  
> Cadeau pour : Lanae

**Le gardien Solitaire**

Dans une des salles de classe, un garçon aux cheveux sombres dormait paisiblement. Il profitait du calme de la fin des cours pour se reposer après une après-midi mouvementée. En dépit de sa sieste, il gardait une oreille attentive à son environnement. Une fenêtre ouverte laissait échapper les cris joyeux de ses camarades d'école. Parfois, le vent soufflait, apportant de la fraîcheur durant la mi-juin.

Soudain, un pépiement à ses côtés se produisit. Un oiseau jaune chantonna un hymne de manière solennelle. Cette chanson, son propriétaire l'aimait par-dessus tout. Elle symbolisait son credo, sa raison d'exister. Tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de s'en moquer, il s'autorisait à le corriger.

L'adolescent décroisa les jambes et ses bras. Puis, il se leva de son fauteuil. On pourrait croire qu'il avait l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, et pourtant il voyait son environnement avec clarté.

Le chef du comité de discipline se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Une voix familière attira son attention. Au début, il l'avait trouvé irritante et insupportable. Le propriétaire de cette voix lui donnait envie de le frapper à mort. Il ne tolérait pas de voir un herbivore jouer les carnivores. Néanmoins, il reconnaissait sa force, quand ce dernier décidait d'adosser ses responsabilités. Ensuite, il devait bien l'avouer. Son intervention, face à une affaire, lui avait retiré. Pour finir, Kyoya souhaitait l'avoir à l'œil, non pas pour le danger qu'il pouvait représenter, mais pour connaître l'évolution de ce garçon.

Le gardien portant la bague des nuages se penche au cadran de la fenêtre. Il observe le jeune Sawada en train de parler avec ses camarades. Un sourire éphémère se dessina sur ses lèvres, en observant le garçon se comportait normalement. De cette hauteur, il le trouvait mignon, adorable. Il aurait aimé le caresser, comme on caresse un lapin.

À cette pensée, le cœur de Kyoya rata un battement. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu ce genre de raisonnement en voyant cet adolescent incapable sans objectif. Son sourire disparut au profit de la colère. Il ferma la fenêtre, pris ses clefs. Puis, il verrouilla la salle de classe. Il se promit de le corriger pour avoir provoqué ce genre d'idée. Lui, appréciait une autre personne que lui-même.

Pourtant, Kyoya réalisa une chose, après avoir descendu la première : sa colère n'était plus aussi violente qu'à l'accoutumer. Sawada Tsunayoshi avait réussi à dresser une partie de son cœur.

Ça aussi, il comptait bien le corriger et le remettre à sa place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Fandom : Pride and Prejudice  
> Ship : Princesse Zelda et Link  
> Rasing : K  
> Cadeau pour : LeFan d'OST (tu n'as pas besoin de faire la White day ;D)

**Chacun son destin**

Zelda avança silencieusement, mais avec détermination. Elle avait hâte que cette cérémonie s'arrête pour éloigner ce garçon de ses yeux. Elle ne le supportait pas, lui et la réussite de sa destinée. Pourtant, ils avaient commencé sur la même ligne de départ, au même instant. Elle l'avait vu s'entraîner avec fougue et courage. Il n'avait jamais reculé, même face aux attaques puissantes de son père et mentor.

La princesse se souvenait encore du jour où ce garçon avait soulevé l'épée de la légende, survenu sept jours plus tôt. Elle était présente, derrière son père. Elle comprit qu'il était sur le point de perpétuer la légende en soulevant l'arme divine. Cependant, elle était loin de réussir la sienne.

Son cœur se serra quand elle se positionna à la gauche de son père. Entre elle et le roi, il avait une place vide, celle de sa mère décédée.

Quand les nobles et chevaliers étaient tous présents, le roi parla solennellement d'un long discours sur les légendaires combats entre le héros et l'avatar du néant. Puis, il tourna la conversation sur la bravoure de ceux ayant porté l'épée de la légende, comme pour s'assurer que ce souvenir se perpétue.

À la fin du discours, le nouveau héros s'avança en parcourant le long tapis rouge. L'échine bien droite, les pas sûrs, il s'arrêta sans la moindre inquiétude devant le souverain. Puis, il s'agenouilla devant la famille royale.

Zelda détourna le regard de lui, maudissant ce garçon.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Link tremblait de tout son être. Un poids bien plus lourd que l'épée reposait sur ses épaules. Lui, comme bien d'autres, savait quelles seront les responsabilités de son nouveau titre et de sa destinée. De toute sa vie, il avait espéré n'être qu'un soldat ordinaire, offrant sa vie au royaume d'Hyrule. Pourtant les déesses en avaient décidé autrement.

Le roi le présenta comme un futur champion. Pourtant, Link n'avait pas réalisé un quelconque miracle, sauf celle d'avoir retiré une épée de son socle. Toute l'attention se porta sur lui et il souhaitait se retrouver autre part. Si son père écoutait ses pensées, il lui aurait remonté les bretelles en lui rappelant qu'un chevalier ne pouvait faillir.

Son regard se posa dans ses camarades de promotion, cherchant leur soutien. Il vit une lueur de jalousie dans chacun de leurs pupilles. Puis, il chercha son père et remarqua un quinté de toux pour lui rappeler de se tenir tranquille. Finalement, son regard se posa sur la famille royale. Et là non plus, il n'eut pas un œil compatissant.

Link se sentait seul, démuni. Il baissa la tête.

— Je jure de protéger la prêtresse de la sagesse pour l'éternité, jura solennellement Link, en répétant son texte.

— Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés. Je fais chevalier, Link. Que ta destinée sauve Hyrule et nos terres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Fandom : Full Metal Alchimist  
> Ship : Edward Elric et Roy Mustang  
> Rasing : K  
> Cadeau pour : Ariane

**Au détour d'une gare**

La gare de la capitale d'Amestris possède une telle fluidité d'utilisateur qu'elle donne la sensation de ne jamais dormir. Ses nombreux usages proviennent de toutes les parties du pays plein d'espoirs ou d'obligations.

Il avait cette femme, accompagnée de son enfant, qui attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son mari après une semaine de durs labeurs aux mines. Non loin d'eux, une vieille dame descendit péniblement des marches d'une locomotive, aider d'un autre passager au grand cœur. Juste après, toute une famille la suivit, les yeux pétillants d'une semaine de vacances inoubliable. Bientôt, ils arriveront devant une personne perdue, peu habitué au lieu. Ils le guideront volontiers. Ils croiseront un homme, venu à la rescousse d'une demoiselle, car son bagage était trop lourd pour elle. Le destin a voulu qu'ils prennent le même numéro de voie, une occasion à saisir l'occasion d'une amitié naissante.

Dans ce petit monde, un homme au cheveu noir de jais attendit sur un banc. Il patientait, les yeux fermés, l'arrivée d'un de son subordonné. Dans son esprit, les mots tracés dans une lettre s'étaient imprégnés. Il lui avait informé du retour imminent de son propriétaire. Inconscient de cette fourmilière de fer et de briques, il s'était assoupi.

Soudain, une ombre se positionna devant lui. Roy ouvrit les yeux lentement. Un sourire se dessina en voyant les longs cheveux d'or d'un jeune garçon. Ses yeux rouges le dédaignaient avec irritation, car il avait été à l'encontre de ses ordres. L'adulte en avait conscience, mais il aimait cet alchimiste plus jeune que lui. Il lui tardait d'enlacer ses doigts contre les siennes, de le prendre dans ses bras et de retrouver sa chaleur.

— Colonel. Il ne fallait pas venir.

Roy se leva de son siège et le serra.

— Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Edward le poussa, encore renfrogné. Il recula de deux pas en détournant son regard.

— Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?

— Al ? Non. Je lui ai demandé de rentrer, car je devais m'occuper de quelques choses avant.

Roy eut un sourire, en comprenant qu'il était cette chose.

— Ne recommence plus jamais ça, le réprimanda le jeune Alchimiste.

— Je te le promets, mais est-ce que j'aurai droit à ma récompense ?

Edward regarda Roy, médusé. Puis, il fronça les sourcils avant de grogner. La seconde d'après, il poussa le soldat vers lui et le força à se baisser. Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de se détourner de lui.

— On rentre maintenant.

— Tu es pressé, mon petit Ed.

— Rah ! La ferme.

Roy sourit malicieusement à la soirée à venir. Edward s'apaisa à la sortie de la gare et se tint près de lui avant de ressentir la morsure de l'hiver. Roy prit sa main de chair et la plaça dans sa poche, une façon à eux de se tenir la main à l'insu de tous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Ce texte est un texte original. En conséquence, les personnages m'appartiennent  
> Rasing : K  
> Cadeau pour : Le collectif NONAME complet  
> J'ai écris un texte un peu plus long, mais qui ne peut pas être considéré comme un exercice de l'atelier de la St Valentin. Cependant, cela me crevait le cœur de pas pouvoir remercier ceux qui m'ont soutenus et écoutés au mois de décembres, quand ma mère était morte. En conséquence, j'ai écris un originale tout en m'exerçant sur un projet futur, qui j'espère verra le jour.

**Un défi qui tourne mal**

— Je suis sûr que tu n’es même pas capable de le faire.

— Mais… ma maman me dit qu’on ne peut pas faire ça, répondit un garçonnet.

— T’es une poule mouillée, Trey. Une vraie poule mouillée railla le premier. Et je ne deviendrais jamais ami avec une poule mouillée.

Le garçon juste en face de Trey se nomme Hudson. Haut de ses un mètre vingt, le garçon se vantait d’être le plus grand de son âge. Hudson avait un père banquier et une mère tisserande. Tous deux gagnaient suffisamment d’argent pour vivre dans un appartement au rez-de-chaussée. Devenir ami avec Hudson, c’est se faire accepter de tous les garçons du quartier. Il était le chef de la bande, celui qui décide qui attaquer ou qui laisser tranquille.

À côté de Hudson se tint son second, Earl, un autre enfant de leur âge. Ce dernier ne sourit jamais et ne dit pas un seul mot. Il croisait toujours les bras, intimidant ceux qui contredisaient Hudson. Tout le monde dans le quartier savait que le père d’Earl avait dû quitter la ville pour trouver du travail, mais il n’était jamais revenu. En conséquence, sa mère subvenait au foyer en travaillant dans la rue en tant que femme de joie. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’Earl ne souriait jamais.

— Laisse-le venir pour une fois, intervint Earl.

— Non, Earl. Il doit prouver qu’il peut faire partie des nôtres. Et pour cela…

Hudson posa sa main sur son menton et réfléchit rapidement. Il pivota sur lui-même en passant d’une idée à une autre. Son attention se porta sur une vieille devanture à la peinture écaillée avec le temps. Une idée lui vint à l’esprit.

— Tu n’as qu’à rentrer chez le vieux fou de Reynold.

— Que… comment !? s'exclamèrent les deux autres garçons, étonnés.

— Tu n’es pas sérieux, reprit Earl, inhabituellement loquace.

— Si. Tu rentres dedans. Tu t’approches du comptoir et tu comptes jusqu’à dix. Et je t’accepterais sans problème de la bande.

Trey grimaça nerveusement en serrant les pans de sa veste. Puis, il déglutit en se disant qu’il n’eut rien à perdre. Sans plus attendre, il s’approcha de la porte d’entrée sous les protestations d’Earl. Le tintement d’une clochette annonça son entrée. Trey s’immobilisa, pétrifié. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de constater l’absence du propriétaire.

Le garçonnet soupira de soulagement.

Il regarda derrière lui et vit deux pairs d’yeux tout aussi inquiets que lui. S’assurant de leur attention, il s’approcha lentement vers le comptoir. Sous les tic-tac des horloges, le parquet grinça timidement. Il s’arrêta devant le meuble et posa sa main dessus. Puis, il commença à compter.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7...

Une main se posa implacablement sur la sienne.

Trey fit un bon et leva la tête vers l’individu. Au début, il constata un corps vêtu d’un veston bleu au-dessus d’une chemise. Puis, son regard se porta vers un homme aux cheveux blancs, mi-longs. Ses iris rosés le fusillèrent sévèrement.

Le cœur battant, Trey recula et parvint à s’échapper de la prise. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait vers la sortie. Il claqua la porte sous les jurons d’une voix juvénile.

Le trio courut le long de l’avenue bondée et s’arrêta dans une petite ruelle, le souffle court, le cœur battant.

— J’ai réussi ? J’étais jusqu’au comptoir.

— Ce n’était pas le vieux Reynold, annonça Earl.


End file.
